


Fuck It (I don't Wanna be Your Friend)

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanvid, Parabatai, for surewoods, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: Fanvid!It seemed like a good idea at the time:To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed,and Jace was never going to let anything hurt Alec. A parabatai bond though--that was allowed. Parabatai weren't allowed to fall in love with each other, so the Clave, Alec's parents, even Jace's father were he still alive, would approve. And he and Alec would belong to each other. Forever.(Alec would have told him it was a terrible plan, had he known Jace was just trying to marry him the only way he knew how, and that he, Alec Lightwood, would be out to the whole world someday, free to love anyone. Except for his soulmate.)





	Fuck It (I don't Wanna be Your Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> "You could be taught something for so long, you can have it drummed into you, and then one person can come and change everything, pull the rug out from everything you believe, everything that you’ve ever seen. And if you’re fortunate in your life you meet maybe one of those people - my advice would be, marry that person, take them with you. And the closest thing Jace had to that was the parabatai bond, to become soulmates and twinned in life and battle and love for the rest of their lives. Cause Alec rocked his world." — Dominic Sherwood at 2018 Italian Institute Con
> 
> "We met on Tinder back in 2012." -- Matthew Daddario at 2017 Italian Institute Con
> 
> “I remember when I met him,” Alec said. He’d found two boxes and was dumping bandages into one, jars of powder into another. “He walked out of a Portal from Idris. He was skinny and he had bruises and he had these big eyes. He was arrogant, too. He and Isabelle used to fight … .” He smiled at the memory. “But to me everything about him said, ‘Love me, because nobody ever has.’ It was all over him, like fingerprints.— Alec Lightwood in “Lord of the Shadows” by Cassandra Clare

Also available for download/streaming (until no one clicks on it for 3 months by which point I might have it uploaded somewhere???) on [streamable ](https://streamable.com/1fbdk)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never! Made! A video! Before! (Ok, I made one 1 minute attempt once in another fandom but didn't have enough footage to really tell a long story.) But I've been obsessed with this song as a jalec song ever since I heard it and one of my my New Year's resolutions was to not stop doing fun things just because I wasn't being productive. So I googled how to make videos and muddled my way through a program I'd never used before for 24 hours straight just so I could have this video. Like when you make yourself quiche by following an internet recipe even though you didn't even have an oven until five minutes ago when you decided you really wanted some fucking quiche. Not that I have done this. My apartment came with an oven. Anyway, there are several (5) versions I subjected anyone who would humor me to to tell me if I was doing anything terribly wrong, and if anyone is curious or needs entertainment, I can post the streamable links to those too. I will probably never make anything else again. Unless I get obsessed with another song/concept (feel free to suggest--for jalec or any other shows/pairings I've written about here). Meanwhile, please enjoy the fruits of my...insanity.
> 
> Oh and--I'm usually the worst at checking comments but considering this is my first real video, I'd love feedback/suggestions/tips!
> 
> tl;dr - idk how to video but enjoy


End file.
